


The Dark

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter sixteen: Through the Trapdoor.
Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the thing Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled on Neville was horrifying. You don't do that, least of all to someone who is supposed to be your friend. And since Rowling never acknowledged it and instead made it into a cutesy little joke at the end, well, I decided to acknowledge it myself.

Neville stared into the darkness, his breaths splintering with oscillating panic in his chest.

He lay on his back, tucked carelessly in the shadow of the portrait hole. Cold was seeping through the thin fabric of his pyjamas, and Neville could feel the beginnings of an ache in his lower back and the back of his head.

Help, he thought in the terrified chaos of his mind. Someone please help me.

But no one was coming to help him. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been gone for a long while, and everyone else was sleeping up in the dormitories.

If Neville could've moved, he would've been shivering. But he couldn't so much as twitch, or blink, or scream. He couldn't even cry. He was trapped in his own body and his own head.

The only thing keeping a full-blown panic attack at bay was Trevor who'd crawled up to sit on Neville's chest, his toes curling in the pyjama top and croaking plaintively at his distress.

Neville could hear the clock ticking away seconds, then minutes, but he couldn't turn his head to look at the specific time. He focused on the sound instead and the sight of Trevor, resigning himself to count the hours until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
